taste_of_madnessfandomcom-20200214-history
Exious Nalferis
Exious Nalferis known amongst his comrades as simply 'Zious is the Officer for Propaganda and Enlightment within the Free Soarer Rebels. Reknowned for his 'Golden' voice and convincing manner of speaking the Vogal has long since mastered the art of persuasion. Currently however the language barrier prevents him for showing off this talent. He was one of the rebels sent out by the Vogal Empire to recon a station without Senate space and to relay that information back to the Envoys. He has made propaganda and radio his lfie's work and is responsible for many key events in the Free Soarer rebellion such as the infamous 'Golden Broadcast' Personality Exious is a cool-headed, persuasive man. Unlike many Vogal he has no desire to actually explore himself, despite completely condoning it. Rather he prefers to be sat behind a microphone spreading news or propaganda or whatever as long as his voice is being heard. Despite his obession for radio Exious is most definetly not self-centered or egotistic, any boast he'll tell you is based off what numerous others have told him. He very independant and will abandon an idea if it no longer suits his needs but a comrade to him is one who he'll seek to remain on good relations with. Quiet and reserved Exious often looks like he isn't paying attention in conversation but he is always listening, and with a frightening memory one would be wise to be careful what they say around him, he may find use for it yet. Exious, like most of his rebel comrades is a communist and believes the only way to achieve equality is to shirk money entirely. At the same time he feels it's unreasonable to simply demand that rightout and understands a change would have to be gradual. His greatest failing is in his combat skill. For a rebel often caught in the cross fire and one who has been shot at many times he lacks any greater combat knowledge beyond how to wield a simple pistol. He'll often put on a cool and controlled facade in firefights to intemidate the enemy but has been known to panic severally when that fails him. Apperance At resting height Exious is 5.6ft tall but can stand a full height of exactly 7ft. Like most Festasians he lacks a large and prominent plume but makes up for that in his intricate designs only visible in UV light. His finger talons are longer than average as he rarely finds the time to trim them down in any fashion. His body is covered almost entirely by the standard purple feathers but he does have a few green and blue ones scattered around his body. His eyes, beak and foot talons are all the same brassy-gold colour. His chest puffs out slightly but that is usually only evident when he lies on his back. Despite not caring for his talon length Exious keeps the rest of personal hygiene in good shape. His feathers are most of the time clean and washed and he ensures that he always has a nice smell about him. History Born in the city of Festas Exious was always had a proficeny for language. He picked up Vogal-pure and Vogal-written rather quickly and by the age of twelve the young vogal could speak German along with the first two languages. His life was mostly uneventful until he meet Vanser Relferis at the age of sixteen, an Expelonian Vogal who had moved into the city and joined his school. Despite an age gap of two years the two became fast friends and remained even in contact while Vanser went off to join the Vogal military as an aspiring demolitions expert. By the age of eighteen the Vogal knew four languages: Vogal-pure, Vogal-written, German and English and went on to start a career in radio as was his dream at the time. He was quickly picked up by a small Festasian radio station as co-host thanks to his clear and nice sounding voice. When the main host left the station a year later Exious became the sole host as he converted the station into more of a community radio station, bringing it down to more of a personal level with the people of Festas. He became widely poplular amongst locals as a 'Presenter who cares about the issues of the people' and was eventually picked up by the Vogal National Broadcasting Service, the VNBS in English. During his time with the VNBS he started his own chat-show where he interviewed celeberties or politicians on current affairs and his unique blend of humour and fact sky-rocketed the popularity of the show. At the age of 28 however Exious' show had finally come to an end after many years of successful airing. The timing was good as well because he was contacted by Vogal officals asking him to join the Free Soarer rebellion taking place in Safeport at the time. At first he was hesistant, beliving they were asking him to fight but all doubt in his mind was assuaged when he was informed he was to be a propaganda officer for the rebels. Delighted to have a chance to use his voice for good again he joined, delighted more when he found his old friend who, for obvious reasons wasn't allowed to tell Exious about his involvement, was the leader of the group. The group lacked support even from Vogal locals but that changed when Exious became the voice of the movement. People began to feel that if Exious - a man known for supporting the right side in news events always, had joined the movement then it must be just. Through his reputation and ability for propaganda Exious helped boost the group's popularity exponentially. Now, after first contact with the senate, Exious has been sent to investigate a station in Senate space and relay the information he finds there to the team of Envoys conversing with the Senate at present. Strengths *Multi-lingual *Good Memory *Persuasive *Excellent Radio Presenter and Propaganda Officer Weaknesses *Poor Combat Skills *Tendancy to Panic in Combat *Tendancy to Lie to Allies Category:Vogal Category:Free Soarer Rebel